


Playtime

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Azymondias's Adventures [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, baby dragon cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Zym, Ellis, and Ava take a break to have some fun and play hide-and-go-seek, chase, and fetch the stick





	Playtime

“Ready or not, here I come!”Ellis finished her count down and called out.“I’m gonna find you, Zym!”

No, she wasn’t.Zym had found the Best Hiding Place Ever.He was never going to be found.Ever.He was going to Win The Game.He wiggled with anticipation, but that caused the bush he was hiding in to rustle so he quickly stopped.

Zym crouched down.There was Absolutely No Way Ellis was going to find him.He’d found the thickest, most dense-est bush _ever_.Perfect for concealing baby dragons.There was no way whatsoever that he’d be spotted.Not in all these leaves, branches, and tasty berries.Though, since Zym’s arrival in the bush, there were now distinctly more leaves and branches than there were berries.That hardly mattered.There was enough foliage to hide him.Plus, he’d gained a full belly.He could stay here all day long if he needed to too. 

Zym felt soft breath on the back of his neck.He yelped and jumped.Then accidentally somersaulted out of his bush.

Ava barked in wolfish amusement from behind him.She jumped over the bush to land squarely in front of him.The large wolf leaned down to bop him on the nose.She retreated a few steps away from Zym, crouched down, and wagged her tail. _Chase time_? was her unspoken question to the baby dragon.

After blowing a raspberry at Ava, Zym bounded after her.Wolf and dragon raced between the trees.Zym nipped at Ava’s tail, but he could never quite catch her.Then, abruptly, she skidded to a stop.Zym scrambled to a halt too.He watched Ava closely.After a heartbeat, she leapt toward him.Zym went racing off.Now, it was his turn to be the one chased.

“Hey!HEY!”Ellis yelled at them from a boulder she’d climbed to the top of.When Zym and Ava stopped their game of chase and turned their heads toward her, she waved a stick over her head.“Look what I have!Go _get_ it!”She threw the stick as far as she could.

Zym and Ava raced off after The Stick.Ava reached it first.She bent down to take it in her jaws, but Zym snatched it right out from under her before she could.Zym galloped back to Ellis with glee.

“Sorry, girl.Looks like Zym won that time.”Ellis scratched Ava behind the ears, as the wolf, with her tongue lolling out, stopped right beside them.“Do you guys want to play some more or head back to camp?”She asked right as Zym let out a great, big yawn.Ellis noted this.“Head back to camp it is, then.”

Ava crouched down so the girl could help Zym scramble up on her back.As they walked, the baby dragon’s eyelids drooped.Ava’s easygoing gait quickly lolled him to sleep.


End file.
